The Stand Physiology
'The Stands ' Djinn.jpg Alibaba_and_amon.png tumblr_md0vbujyUV1rp9551o1_500.png A ' Stand '(スタンド Sutando?) is what remains of those who died but their fighting spirits were too imense to go on to the othere side therefore losing their hearts or way to the darkness and is forced to dwell on earth after death There soul are a stranger to heaven or hell and due to this there souls is driven into insaninity and are made into a form which is nearly almost impossible to recognize . As the ttimes grew older their numbers grew , most sealed their fate by entering the souls of a number of humans soon being passed down that families generation consuming the souls of their choosing. Stands so in fact reproduce once their ability has met a certain chi limit. Stands are known to be benfits who have given their heart to darkness so once a human has bonded withere Stand a hollow black spot would be seen in the place of their heart. Stands are sometimes mistaken for Shinigami, Though they share similarities they are very different. Some Stands were once humans who attempted to play god such as with the use of alchemy Which is the power to utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. Practitioners of this art/science are known as Alchemists. A form of Chi . These abilities focus on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones) by Potion Creation. They also know how to create magical items, although these are generally for practical use (ever-burning lamps). These people sealed their fates by performing such deeds , Rejected by the heavens while also being refused by hells fury therefore there forced to dwell on earth with no physical body streaming back and forth until they found there way into what they call special beings, The Creed family being one of them , Though they were unfortunate brought into this hell being used as a battlefield between the Trickster God and the Vamperic owl Strix. the Shinigami's on the other hand are a different story, Shinigami are sometimes depicted as goblins or skeletal creatures who cause death and accidents, but more recent depictions of shinigami tend to be similar to western vampires, with them being portrayed as immortal, attractive people who wield a variety of unique powers. They will usually either cause death to sustain themselves, peacefully escort souls to the afterlife, slay demons and poltergeists who cause unnatural deaths, or be the result of unnatural deaths themselves. Or various combinations of the above. A trait Stands also share The Stands are usually seen hovering above there users. They can be used for a variety of reasons , their usually protecting their user without them knowing hence why not many know they have one. Some aren't seen until their Users know their there. Some Stands died along with their users without knowing of their stands existance. On a normal being stands act at their side and are commanded to protect them but special stands are ones that find theirselves intertwined with there users Chi. The Metal Vessels Amon_royal_sword.png download (11).jpg A Metal Vessels (金属器, Kinzoku Ki) are the objects (weapons, jewelry, accessories, etc) that contains a Stand When one captures or finds one and obtains a Stand there Stand moves inside of an object. This object iis at complete random or something the person who is the owner of this item has on him/her at the time. Though this might just be because of the situation. A Stand will move to whatever one is most accustomed with. When an Stand possess an object and creates an Metal Vessel, a 8 pointed star surrounded by a circle appears on the object. It usually glows when in combat and the power of that Nobody is focused at this point. When a Metal Vessel is broken in or out of its transformed state it is possible to switch your Metal Vessel. Since the original reason a Nobody chose to exist inside that particular Metal Vessel is because it has been with the owner for a long time and the user is most accustomed to it to the point where it is like an extension of the user's body. The only way to switch is to choose and use a different weapon to the point where you are more used to that weapon than the original one. If you do this the Stand should switch on it's own. Users with a Stand in their blood line doesn't need a Metal Vessel because they are one their self with the mark of a Stand around their belly button. Birth Mark Not all Stands are contained through metal vessel. Some Stands in fact are born with you as said before but only if the earlier roamers of that blood line had captured a metal vessel , Or in the Creeds case gave birth to a reincarnation of a stand. Lucious Creed along with Eden Creed are reincarnations of Knight Owl ( Justice Stand ) and Tyrant ( Rubber Fool), Therefore they all contain a mark around there belly button of the 8 pinted star, Ranking of Stands ( Sutando ) A Stand's abilities are categorized by 6 statistics: Destructive power, speed, range, durability/staying, precision and developmental potential/learning. Destructive Power: Measures the Stand's strength and ability to cause destruction in a given period of time. Not only limited to brute force, but also to its abilities combined. Speed: Measures the Stand's agility and performance speed. Range: Measures the Stand's range of manifestation, range of ability influence, and spatial mobility. Durability/Staying: Measures the Stand's endurance and level of susceptibility to damage and attacks. This category may also gauge the effectiveness of the ability's binding toward physical objects. Precision: Measures the Stand's accuracy and its ability's range of influence to specified targets. Development Potential/Learning: Measures the Stand's possible functions and utilization of its abilities and powers. Each statistic is ranked from A to E; though rankings of Infinite and None are also possible. Rankings are defined as follows: A: Excellent B: Good C: Average (the same level as a normal person) D: Weak E: Very Weak For range, rankings are defined as follows: A: 100 meters (little over 328 feet) B: 50 meters (little over 164 feet) C: 20 meters (66 feet) D: 10 meters (33 feet) E: 2 meters (7 feet) To elaborate on the Developmental Potential attribute, it decreases in rank as the user masters his or her Stand. For example, Rubber Fool is Rank A in Developmental Potential during Ark 17 , but is Rank E during Ark 20 , as Eden Creed has had many months to hone Rubber Foold power, leaving little room for any more growth. Thus meaning , There is a limit as to how strong a Stand can get. Capabillities All beings capable of using Stands Use there chi to perform powerful Alchemy . It is essentially the same as Alchemy users except that instead of having a wide array of different Alchemys , Metal Vessels focus and amplify on one type of Alchemy . (( Fire , Water , Life , Metal etc )) Since the wielders powers are amplified they only have to give a little Chi . and with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.As for Special stands ones that are born from a familiy or ressurections are slightly different. Special Stands abilities go further out into aclchemy and focuses more on mere chi abilities or enhancements. general, only those with unusually strong spiritual power and determination (but not limited to human beings) can develop Stands, as they are typically a reflection of the wielder's spirit.However, those who gain Stands without such a needed trait in order to fully stabilize and harness them are subject to negative and harmful influences due to the Stand turning onto their user. These range from disease-like symptoms possible disease like symptoms, to the out-of-control Stand actively and knowledgeably trying to harm the unworthy user, even going as far as to attack them. There also exist Harmful Stands that may or may not be a reflection of this. Stands can be developed through innate talent, practice, or artificially through the Blood of an original user , which in turn creates stand users throughout the existing bloodline . (as was the case for the Creed family). *General Stand Rules * A Stand protects its user, like a guardian. The name comes from "standing by" the user, sometimes using their powers without direct orders in order to protect the user, and by extension, themselves. * A person can have only one Stand (though their Stand may metamorphosize * A Stand is part of its user, and damage is reflected between the two. Usually, if a Stand's leg is cut off, its user will lose their leg as well.But, If the users leg arm or any other limb was cut off it would quickly be replaced by the Stands limb. Certain aspects of some Stands, such as the armor of the Golden beetle used by Shogun Creed , are immune to this effect. * The further a Stand is from its user, the weaker it becomes – Long-range Stands and/or Stands' long-range abilities are simpler in mechanism. * Stands are usually bound to their user's body, but exceptions abound *Most Stands have no personal goals, serving their master without question. Stands who don't have users will generally go wild, such as Notorious B.I.G. and Anubis. Some Stands show personality, speaking to others besides their master, but most still serve their master without question. An exception to this rule can be Rubber Fool Phase Two : Full Body Transformation Yu-Hamon ! tumblr_n2mv1tAcSo1sjyazdo1_500.gif|Julius Creed. tumblr_n2slhmKDkS1qjvpo7o1_1280.jpg|Benson Creed tumblr_n3mgg2fltL1s5o5jjo1_1280.jpg|Isaac Creed tumblr_n4m72vRKQo1ts4e07o1_400.png|Satan "The Kid " Creed tumblr_n4xa7letwm1ttt3xio2_1280.jpg|Crimson Creed tumblr_n5g7jbrLCc1rbv9uuo2_400.gif|Samson Creed tumblr_n51emqnNhD1tnj512o1_1280.jpg|Lu Kane Creed tumblr_nbx03kt7ty1tnj512o1_1280.jpg|Satan " The Kid " Creed tumblr_n51emqnNhD1tnj512o3_1280.jpg|Susan Creed tumblr_n70rbgsctG1txb1hro1_500.gif|Clennet Creed hakuryuu_by_mcgooen-d6tx4um.jpg|Satan Creed tumblr_n34ch6l9LF1ttt3xio1_500.gif|Satan Creed Gear Second Techniques Infobox.png|Eden Creed Mu_Djinn_Equip_Colored.png|Marys father first non Creed to inherit a powerful stand ( Created there weapons) creed4.png|Mary ( Wife of Shogun Creed ) Creeeed2.gif Creeeeeeeeeed6.gif Creeeeeeedd4.gif Creeeeeed3.gif Crreeed.gif Creeeeeeedd8.gif Creeeeeeeed10.gif Creeeedd9.gif Creeeeeeedd5.gif To achieve a Full body Transformation , a Stand wielder must use their Metal Vessel to allow oneself to become one with their Stand . This is done by compressing the Stands power one within their selves. When you use your Metal perform Phase two the full body transformation , you try to take the exact appearance of the Stand . The user does not take the appearance of the Stand in terms of personal features (facial features, body hair, etc) but rather the cloths, jewelry or even skin complexion (like gills or skin color). It seems a common trait with Full body Stand equips is a third eye on the forehead. Caution : ''To use this you are suppose to be pure at heart either pure good or pure evil . So basically this is only opened to Kussei Hadou users or Dark Hadou users . Reason for this is if you fail to understand what role your heart plays when it comes to your Stand you will also be driven insane. A Stand is as dangerous as a moving veichle that the holder must drive safely and contain full control over , If you dont then you are more then likely to crash having your Stand take full control over you. Your Stand is completely dependent over you to make the right choices (( depending on your character )) because it dies along with you following you in which ever path you choose to take in the after life.'' Side Effects Because the person is using one's very life itself, excess usage of the Metal vessels or if their bodies lack the ability to hold the the excessive amount of Chi and alchemy this can lead to a number of problems, Some problems seen are: * Exhaustion * Bleeding from the eyes and mouth * Shortens one's lifespan Stands and Abilities tumblr_natndfKxgF1toqhwfo2_500.gif|Stand *'Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku)' is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features), creating realistic frightening illusions via the Ultimate Routine or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Stand users) to release their Stand , a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being.Intimidation is often used as a means to try to scare the opponent, which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear (the latter being called "Intimidation Knocking"). In this way, intimidation can be used to end a confrontation or situation non-violently. Using intimidation to scare an opponent will only work if the opponent is significantly weaker than the user but it can also be used to startle many powerful fighters. Intimidation is less effective on those who have the "resolve" to put their lives on the line. Intimidation may not work with just a visual display as it may require scent as well with some beasts, such as the Great Ape who will not be intimidated by feats of strength and power alone simply if their opponent smells like a weakling, but if they sense their true scent and power they'll realize when to surrender. Category:Hadou Category:Alchemy Category:Transformation Category:Abilites Category:Creed Family Category:Physiology